Wait For Me
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta historia sucede luego de que Kate invita a Rick a comer hamburguesas en el último episodio que vimos de Castle  4x05  Disfruten!


**Luego de un par de días sin actividad, les dejo este nuevo fic, inspirado en el último episodio de Castle "The Eye of the Beholder", espero que les guste y prometo que volveré a la historia principal escribiendo las escenas perdidas de cada episodio, pero con continuidad, como lo hice hasta el final de la tercer temporada. Disfruten!  
><strong>

**Wait For Me**

Kate Beckett sonrió mientras lo miraba comer la hamburguesa gigante que Castle había pedido. Le gustaba con doble ración de queso y era muy divertido observarlo, sobre todo cuando intentaba que nada se le escapara por entre los dedos.

Las cosas volverían a la normalidad, y el fantasma de Serena se iría desvaneciendo… aunque la tristeza y los celos que Kate había sentido cuando lo vio besándola, sería difícil de olvidar…

-En serio, Castle… por qué no saliste con Serena?- quiso saber, esperando secretamente que él dijera, "por ti".

-Ya te dije… porque no puedo afrontarlo…- le dijo y sonrió.

-No será que ella se arrepintió?

-No será que tú le dijiste algo que la hizo arrepentir?

-Se arrepintió?- dijo y se tapó la boca, intentando sofocar una sonrisa.

-Solo sigo con tu teoría… - le dijo él y la vio sonrojarse.

-Ah…

-Tú le dijiste algo?

-Se arrepintió?

-Yo pregunté primero…

-Ok… le dije que tú no habías desconfiado de ella en ningún momento… eso…

-Ahhhhh…- dijo él como si de pronto comprendiera.

-Qué pasa? Quise ayudarte? Hice mal?

-No, supongo que no…

-Se arrepintió?- insistió Kate sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

-Me dijo que no acostumbraba a tomar cosas que le pertenecían a otra persona…- dijo él y alzó la ceja hacia ella.

Kate miró hacia abajo y agradeció en silencio que Serena hubiera entendido sus sentimientos y que actuara en consecuencia.

-Tienes idea de por qué lo dijo?- le dijo buscando sus ojos y apretando sus labios para no sonreír. Encontraba por demás de dulce la forma en que ella se manifestaba, como si nadie supiera lo que sentía realmente.

-Nop… para nada…- dijo y alzó la vista y lo miró intensamente, como si quisiera decir con sus ojos todo lo contrario.

-Nos vamos?- le dijo él, apiadado de su condición.

-Si… por supuesto…- dijo ella y cuando se levantó, él la ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta y salieron caminando del local de hamburguesas.

* * *

><p>Durante varios minutos, caminaron en silencio. Ella mirando hacia abajo, disfrutando de eso que tenían, que no sabían exactamente lo que era, pero los hacía sentirse bien…<p>

-Kate…- le dijo él y le cerró el paso, imitando su postura, con la cabeza baja.

Estaba muy cerca y ella se mantuvo en la misma postura, nerviosa e indecisa, sin saber lo que él le diría.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas…- le dijo y colocó su mano sobre el brazo de ella, torpemente.

-Disculpas?- dijo ella y por primera vez lo miró.

-Yo… yo no quiero hacerte sufrir…-dijo nervioso.

Kate tragó saliva y su expresión se transfiguró, él no podía entender como podía cambiar tan rápido de humor cuando había estado sonriendo hasta recién…

-Lo único que pasó entre Serena y yo fue el beso que viste…- dijo él.

-Castle… no quiero hablar otra vez de eso…

-Y yo no quiero que sufras…- le dijo él otra vez.

-Por qué crees que sufro?- le dijo ella intentando parecer superada.

-Porque lo veo en tus ojos…- dijo él y desplazó su mano a la mejilla de ella, que en seguida bajó la vista.- Kate… yo se que en tu cabeza, racionalmente, piensas que no tienes derecho de estar celosa…

-Eso es cierto…- dijo ella con sinceridad y volvió a mirarlo.

-Pero también se que recuerdas todo lo que pasó aquel día en que te dispararon y…

-Castle…- dijo ella con desesperación, no podía creer que él lo supiera.

-No…- dijo y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios- no digas nada… no te culpo, aunque me costó entenderlo… se que necesitas tiempo… y lo acepto…- dijo él y ella abrió los ojos, no sabía si lo estaba comprendiendo bien…

Kate no pudo decir nada, él seguía impidiéndoselo. Sin embargo, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Te digo todo esto porque me imagino que habrás pensado… que le pasa a este tipo, por un lado me dice cuales son sus sentimientos y por el otro tengo que verlo con otra mujer?

-Rick…- dijo ella y él quitó su dedo para dejarla hablar- yo no tengo ningún derecho de reclamarte nada… necesito tiempo y si tú… si tú no puedes dármelo… no podemos hacer otra cosa…

-Mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaron… ni cambiarán, Kate… - le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Lo se…- dijo y evitó sus ojos.

-Mi madre ha querido convencerme de divertirme un poco… pero la realidad es que no quiero hacerte sufrir…

-Pero yo no puedo pedirte que me esperes y mientras te transformes en un monje…

-Es que… ni siquiera me lo has pedido… contigo siento que todo es entre líneas… y créeme que a veces me gustaría tener alguna certeza…

-Yo… yo no puedo…- intentó decir ella.

-Yo se que la certeza no existe… pero yo tengo la certeza de lo que siento por ti y me gustaría saber qué esperas de mi… porque quiero enfocarme en dártelo… quiero que seas feliz, Kate… - le dijo bajando la voz en tono y en volumen.

Kate sintió que las lágrimas le nublaban la visión y se sumergió en sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto y correcto estar ahí…

Rick la sostuvo, apretada contra su pecho y la escuchó llorar, y la dejó que se descargara, evidentemente lo necesitaba.

Cuando por fin ella terminó, levantó su cara desde donde estaba, a milímetros de él y lo miró con ternura…

-Te llevaré a tu casa…- le dijo él secando sus lágrimas con los dedos de ambas manos.

Ella sonrió imperceptiblemente, agradecida de que él no insistiera con el mismo tema.

Rick la tomó del hombro y la llevó hacia el auto. Encendió la radio y escucharon un programa de noticias y cada tanto él la observaba y le sonreía, para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Al llegar, la acompañó hasta arriba y ella lo invitó a tomar café.<p>

-No estás cansada?- le dijo él que tenía ganas de quedarse pero no quería molestarla.

-Si… pero no importa… puedo quedarme un rato más despierta…- le dijo y entraron.

Kate se dirigió a la cocina, comenzó a preparar el café y lo perdió de vista, pensó que él quizás se hubiera sentado o estuviera mirando televisión. Y de pronto sintió sus manos en sus hombros, masajeándola suavemente.

Kate no pudo sofocar a tiempo un suspiro y él sonrió. Adoraba esas reacciones de ella, cuando no podía controlarse…

Rick esperó unos momentos, no quería incomodarla y ella lo sorprendió girando en redondo para quedar muy cerca de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

Esta vez fue el turno de él de suspirar. Miró sus labios y contuvo la respiración para no tentarse y besarla, cualquier error le podía costar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y pretendía no retroceder en lo que había logrado con ella.

Ella sonrió imperceptiblemente, comprendiendo lo que a él le pasaba.

-Gracias… por quererme tanto… y por demostrármelo todos los días…- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Siempre…- le dijo él y sonrió también.

Kate colocó las manos sobre el pecho de él, y él no supo si era para detenerlo o para estar en contacto con él…

-Alguna vez contestarás a mi pregunta?

-Cuál?- dijo ella tratando de ganar tiempo.

-Qué esperas de mi?

-Espero…- dijo ella y miró hacia arriba, pensativa, quería elegir las mejores palabras y dejarlo bien en claro- espero que sigas haciendo lo que haces todos los días… que sigas a mi lado… que me respetes como lo haces… que me quieras…

-Pero Kate… yo no te quiero…- dijo con emoción- yo te…- y no pudo seguir hablando porque ella colocó su mano sobre sus labios y apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

-Por favor, Rick… - le dijo rozando su nariz con la de él.

-Kate…-dijo bajo sus dedos y luego besó delicadamente su mano y ella cerró los ojos desando que él no tomara en cuenta sus pedidos y la besara hasta que se cansara.

-Yo se que no puedo pedirte todo esto y no darte nada a cambio…- dijo y sonrió cuando él alzó la ceja con interés- así que… me arriesgaré y te propondré que me pidas lo que quieres a cambio…

-Quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mi… y que me dejes decirte lo que yo siento… y… quiero que me pidas que te espere… si eso es lo que quieres… y…

-Te amo, Rick…- dijo ella y sonrió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de él- tan simple como eso… yo no soy buena con las palabras… aquí el que es bueno, eres tú…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Creo que eso es suficiente por ahora…- dijo besando su frente y mirándola de cerca- yo también te amo, Kate…- dijo y ella suspiró tratando de enfocar su vista en los ojos, no en los labios de él.

-Esperarás por mi?- dijo ella con nerviosismo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Hasta el fin del mundo, Kate… moriría por ti…- dijo él y suspiró.

Kate desplazó sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su corazón latía alocado en su pecho y cuando se apoyó contra él, notó que el de él latía igual.

-Kate… - dijo él apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella, de costado, adorando la sensación de que estuviera tan cerca- me estoy muriendo por darte un beso…

-Lo se…- dijo ella y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos- creo que podrías darme uno… en adelanto, para sellar nuestro pacto…- le dijo sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de él.

-A… ahora?- dijo él respirando con dificultad.

-Tú que crees?- le dijo ella divertida.

Él se acercó y apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella con ternura. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, saboreando esa sensación que ya no era extraña ni nueva, pero había olvidado lo increíble que se sentía…

Ella sonrió en el beso, dándole a entender que esperaba más y entreabrió sus labios. Rick respiró audiblemente y comenzó a explorar delicadamente su boca. Tan respetuosamente al principio que ella pensó en dar rienda suelta a su deseo y besarlo ella misma, pero no hizo falta, porque segundos más tarde, él intensificó el beso y solo frenó su avance cuando la escuchó suspirar. No quería que todo se le escapara de las manos, no quería perder todo lo que había ganado… no quería reproches…

-Parece que tenemos un trato...- dijo con respiración entrecortada mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Mmmhmm…- dijo solo ella y sonrió con las mejillas arrebatadas de calor.

-Y ahora como sigue todo esto?- le preguntó una vez que se separaron aunque aún seguían mirándose a los ojos.

-Solo… dejemos que fluya…- le dijo ella y le ofreció la taza de café por la que él había ido.

-Puedo quedarme?- dijo él ilusionado.

-Tampoco tanto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Ok… vayamos a tu ritmo…- dijo él.

-En realidad es nuestro ritmo…

-Y…- dijo acariciando sus hombros descuidadamente- alguna vez, podré besarte sin que me encierres en la cárcel?

-Mientras no lo hagas en frente de gente que luego pida explicaciones…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Prometido…- dijo y rozó sus labios suavemente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Kate cerró los ojos mientras él estaba de espaldas, todavía sentía el beso en sus labios.

-Hey, Rick…- le dijo ella y él giró para mirarla- si besas a otra chica te mato…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Soy solo tuyo, amor…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Kate se quedó sonriendo hasta que vio la puerta cerrarse tras él. Tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y sonrió. Una idea revoloteó por su cabeza durante un rato, luego… por qué esperar a resolver el caso de su madre para poder ser feliz? Si la felicidad estaba tan cerca?

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es un final un poco abierto, pero no planeo seguirla por ahora, quiero enfocarme en terminar "The Wall" y "I don't know what we are". Qué les pareció?<strong>


End file.
